Dreams Come True
by LordofGoats
Summary: A young Uruk-hai's life is changed by the arrival of an arrogant young Gondorian, and another unexpected arrival. Sequel to The Answer To a Question. Now complete
1. Arrival

**AN: Hey my lovely readers, I return to you with a new chapter and more character development. Hope you enjoy it.**

Urzoth was dreaming, she dreamed of herself being held captive by the men of Dunland, the rancid stink of sweat and fat pervading her nostrils, she was as terrified in the dream as she had been when she had been held for real. She was bound hand and foot to stakes that had her spread eagled on the floor of a cave, her tunic had been bunched up around her hips as she felt man after man come and use her, her ribs ached from her screaming for Aethor to come and save her as he had done when she had been held for real, luckily in real life another woman had pleaded with Aethor to give her a chance despite being an orc, and well..that was history.

Hearing a rumble of hooves she sighed with relief as with a halo of light Aethor burst into her dream on a huge white horse, his sword blazing. But this time things were different. More men of Dunland were there, they swarmed around Aethor and dragged him from his horse, they raised and lowered blades that were soon soaked in the blood of her adoptive father.

Letting out a ear bursting shriek of despair, Urzoth jerked back into the real world. Her heart was thundering and she was soaked with sweat. Sitting up on the straw packed mattress in her room, Urzoth looked around frantically. She had to check her father was safe.

Ignoring the cold of the stone floor, and throwing back the sheets, Urzoth slipped into a loose robe made of tough durable cloth. Aethor had brought it for her for when her nightmares were particularly bad as sometimes she had to spend the night in the same room as he and Efene. Thinking of Efene, Urzoth smiled. She had not been able to attend their wedding, but she had been able to watch from a distance in a hooded robe. She was happy her father had found a woman. And a woman who had grown to care for Urzoth like a daughter.

From the first day they met, when Aethor had begged Efene, who at the time had been the villages only healer, to come and help Urzoth, despite her being an orc, the two women had hit it off. They had arguments as any person of Urzoth's age did, with any authority figures. But no matter what words passed between them, she was always welcome back. Efene had been able to provide some comfort to Urzoth whenever the memories of her rape at the hands of the men of Dunland had come back to haunt her. In the three years since Aethor and Efene had married, the dreams had become far rarer than they had when it was just Aethor and Urzoth living in the farmhouse.

Ensuring she was covered properly, Urzoth slipped out of her room and crossed the main living room. As she did whenever she passed through the room ,she gave a low bow to the picture of Elfilde, who had been Aethor's first wife, her and her children had been killed in a raid by Uruk-hai raiders many years before. Hearing Aethor talk about her sometimes, made Urzoth wish she had been able to get to know her.

Suddenly remembering her fear for her father, Urzoth crept silently towards her parents door. The concept of parents had to be explained to Urzoth several times before she had gotten her head around it. She had been raised in Isenguard as a breeding female. She had never known her parents or any family, so had no prior knowledge. Although now after three years in the care of Aethor and Efene, she considered them as close to parents as any person could be. Reaching hte door to their room, she gently eased open the latch and stood in the doorway. She had meant just to watch adn then depart. But as she turned to go Aethor's voice called out "we heard you cry out Urzoth, Efene got the pallet out on the floor already."

Urzoth saw the figure of her adoptive father look over at her briefly before rolling over and settling back towards sleep. Eternally grateful that her parents never made any fuss about her nightmares and just let her get on with it, Urzoth trod lightly forward and lay down on the pallet underneath the blanket that had already been placed there.

…..

Urzoth awoke the next morning to Efene shaking her, "come on lazybones, you have chores this morning." Just wanting to roll over and sleep, Urzoth netherlerless go up without complaint and chatted with Efene whilst washing their hair in the leftover water from the day before, over her father's mood since he had received a mysterious letter from a messenger the week before. The letter was strange enough in that it was written on Gondorian paper and her father's mood, soured for several hours after reading it.

Whilst wringing their hair the two women heard Aethor's voice calling from the kitchen "come on ladies, I have some news for us all to share." Looking at each other briefly the two women were quick about braiding the others hair and hurrying to the kitchen.

On arrival Urzoth saw her father sitting at the table apparently re-reading the strange letter. Looking at the two as they entered the room and forcing a smile onto his face, Aethor motioned for them to sit down. Urzoth obeyed her father and leaned forward across the table looking at him intently. Efene meanwhile stood, leaning against the work counter.

Clearing his throat, Aethor gestured to the letter in his hands, "It appears we will soon be having another visitor to our humble abode. My sister got married before the war to a Gondorian merchant. She is happy and has raised a son with him, that son is now eighteen summers old, and by all accounts quite a little arrogant bastard, well according to this letter anyway." Aethor paused here and rubbed his jaw. "My sister has asked me to take him on for a winter, and teach him some..humility, I agreed only at her bequest."

Aethor looked up at Efene and Urzoth, "Now Urzoth, I ask that you wear your hooded robe whilst my sister and her husband is here, they have told me they are only going to be staying for a few hours, before leaving him in our care. I will not see you have to hide the entire summer, so after my sister is gone, I will find great pleasure in introducing you as my daughter, I give you full permission to take it out of his hide if he makes any remarks. I will also have a man to man chat about how if he says anything to anyone about you, how if the last thing I do in this world is kill him, I will."

Somewhat reassured by her father's words, Urzoth smiled and asked "When are they arriving?"

Her father's face dropped "Later today"

Letting out an unladylike shriek Efene shouted "And you wait to tell us until today, you clod! there is so much I need to do if your sister is coming."

Aethor's eyes focussed over her shoulder, "well too late now anyway."

Whipping around Efene stared in horror at the silhouettes of riders coming down the road to the farm. Aethor smiled. "I knew you would fuss, so I decided to tell you as late as possible. Now Urzoth, pleaseput your hooded cloak on and go and get a bucket of water from the well."

…..

Derethor snorted in disgust. He could still scarcely believe that he was here, in this tiny backwater part of Rohan, being sent to live with his Uncles family. he had heard that they had a daughter, maybe he could teach her how a man should be respected her and get at least some good done this summer. Riding his fine thoroughbred horse through the mud of the road was sure to make his horses feet ache.

Looking behind him, he could see the carriage his parents rode in, swaying gently side to side on the rutted track. Behind his parent's carriage another cart was following, carrying the several trunks his belongings were stored in. Sighing deeply, he wondered if his Uncle's daughter would be as rustic as the women he had seen in Edoras, he hoped not, he had always preferred smaller women, who would scream of his size when he entered them.

Turning back towards the miserable little farmhouse, Derethor saw a hooded figure striding confidently in a simple dress of dark green through the grass towards a well set in the pasture to one side of the house. Musing that this was perhaps the daughter, he decided he would meet the girl and see if she was as rough featured as the other ladies of this sad little country.

…..

Hearing the sounds of hooves coming from behind her, Urzoth turned to see a pale young man riding towards her, he was wearing what looked like expensive finely made riding breeches and a crisp white shirt. His horse was powerful looking and well muscled. The young man on top was dark haired but pale, he looked like he had never done a days work in his life. Urzoth had a feeling this winter was going to be fun for her.

….

Derethor saw the girl turn to look his way as he approached, he did briefly note that between the dress and the hooded robe, coupled with the long boots and leather gloves she wore no match of her skin was visible. But instead of waiting as she should have for her better to approach her, she turned and continued to walk towards the well. He sat briefly stunned that one such as she would show such disrespect towards him. Her, a mere woman, and unwedded at that.

Digging his heels into his stallions flanks he trotted after the girl and said "girl, you disrespect me, I will have to take it up with your parents." he was expecting the girl to start simpering and pleading him not to inform her parents, but after filling the bucket at an unhurried pace she just turned on her heel and began to walk back towards the farmhouse. Spurring forward Derethore meant to pull the hood off her head. But as his hand just about grazed the top of her hood, the girl span and taking a firm grip on his arm, pulled him straight out the saddle to land in a heap on the frozen ground. The girl had barely paused and continued to walk towards the farm.

….

Urzoth fumed. That young idiot, did he honestly expect her to go pleading to him so he would not tell his parents about..what exactly? she had no idea what he would have informed her parents of. Calming as she walked through the grass, she began to snigger at the look on his face when she had pulled him off his horse.

Noting the sound of voices coming from the kitchen, Urzoth got her sniggers under control, and keeping silent, she unlatched the door and stepped into the kitchen. The kitchen was crowded, two strangers, a man and a woman sat at the table facing Aethor and Efene. Urzoth silently stepped around the outskirts of the table and placed the bucket down next to the fire to warm.

No sooner had she placed the bucket on the floor then the door burst open, letting in a gust of wind that made the fire flicker in the grate. The boy from outside stood in the doorway, looking wrathful. His fancy riding clothes were soaked with water and covered in mud. Behind him Urzoth could see the horse was left with reins dangling in the middle of the yard, as if the boy expected someone else to stable and brush down his horse for him. Aethor growled at the bo and said "Close the bleedin door would you boy, you will let all the warm out."

….

Derethor was shocked at being spoken to in such a manner, looking between his mother and his father he was expecting them to intervene on his behalf, but before he could speak any words the rough looking man at the table spoke again "don't go looking at your parents lad, they ain't going to be here when the going gets rough this winter, and if you make mistakes like leaving the door open we all suffer for them, SO SHUT THE FREAKING DOOR." Derethor was shocked at the loudness of the man, who he realised must be his uncle, he quickly turned at shut the door.

Facing his uncle at the table again Derethor spoke for the first time, in the eternally arrogant voice, that he himself thought just showed how articulate he was, he said "well maybe if I had not been attacked by your daughter as I greeted her I would have shut the door quicker."

Almost straight away Derethor could tell he had said the wrong thing. His uncle looked ready to get to his feet, but was prevented from rising by the gentle pressure his aunt placed on his arm. With a cold gaze that seemed to piece him as deep as a sword his aunt spoke. "Attacked? do tell me, young man, how was it our daughter attacked you?"

Derethor mumbled something under his breath. His aunts gaze seemed to go even colder, "speak up lad, I can't abide mumblers." Raising his head Derethor said "She pulled me from my horse and left me in a pile mud."

One of his aunts eyebrows raised and his uncle began to laugh. Once again it was his aunt who spoke "I do wonder, how did our daughter come to unseat you from your horse?" Derethor was quiet and did not seem to want to answer.

His aunt turned to her daughter and asked the same question. Derethor was curious at the strange gestures that the girl made.

His aunt turned back towards him and spoke aloud "It appears that this young man, attempted to pull my daughter's hood off, and then when she did not acknowledge him, he threatened to tell us she did something wrong." His uncles laugh immediately stopped and Derethor was riveted by a murderous gaze.

….

Urzoth once again had to stifle a snigger at the look of horror on the young man's face. Suddenly a throat was cleared and she shifted her eyes to the strange man sitting at the table. He had a strong resemblance to the young man with black hair and high cheekbones. In a deep cultured voice that rang with disdain he said "I am afraid I do not think real introductions have been made, my son's name is Derethor, I hope you are able to instill a sense of...humility in him over this winter, work him to the bone and do what you must to straighten him out. I shall return for him come summer, come now my wife, we should depart." Standing bruskly and dusting non-existant dust from his jacket, the man turned to depart. Aethor's sister also stood and after giving her son a quick hug, she departed after her husband.

**AN: Hope people are hating on Derethor, and yes he was written to be a foul little boy. I look forward to writing his character development. Next chapter should be up in a day or two.**


	2. Breaking the Ice

**AN: Hello again, I have another chapter for you all. Please review and critique, its one of the ways I can improve my writing. Note I make some small references to ****_The Answer to a question_**** in this chapter, so if you have not read that one first, I greatly advise it before continuing.**

Derethor was horrified, his parents had just left and he had been left alone facing the glares of his uncle and aunt, and the unknowable expression on their daughter's face. Clearing his throat Derethor said "will you not have your daughter remove her hood? or does she have no manners when she addresses men?" Derethor was surprised, when instead of ordering his daughter to lower her hood, his uncle banged his closed fist down on the table.

"You will not speak of my daughter this way, do you hear me?" his uncle bellowed. "If you continue in your hair brained ideas that you are superior to either my wife or my daughter, I will leave you to the wolves. Do you understand me boy!" Derethor was horrified at being reprimanded so publicly. Appearing to calm, as his aunt laid her hand on his arm his uncle continued in a more conversationalist voice, "you will sleep in the spare room boy, take your horse into the stable, care for it, and then get your belongings into the house. Then get back in here, I have something to explain to you."

….

Urzoth smiled in the shadow of her hood as Derethor scurried outside to escape her father's threatened wrath. Urzoth gratefully threw back her hood to get some cool air on her face, she turned to her father and said "so, how do you want me to play this?" Aethor smiled at her.

"Don't do anything fancy, just pull your hood off and I can handle it from there, your mother is ready to drop the latch on the door, so we should be able to stop him running. Just be yourself, although for the first few days, I want you to keep an eye on him, you ok with doing that?"

Urzoth smiled at her father and nodded affirmative, hearing the sounds of Derethor returning, she raised her hood and stood silently glaring at the door.

….

Derethor struggled, he had no idea his uncle would make him carry his own trunks into the house, he had assumed that he would at least get some help with it, or maybe he would order his daughter to help him with the manoeuvring it through the narrow doors. Managing to wedge his foot in the door, he looked in and saw the girl just pulling her hood back into place; her shoulders started shaking as she watched him. Dropping his trunk he was about to give the girl a piece of his mind, and berate her about how it was not a woman's place to laugh at her betters.

…

Seeing Derethor pause, Urzoth noticed that the fool was stood in the doorway, once again letting all the warm air out of the room. Sighing she decided to show up the young fool, she strode forward, checking once again that every part of her body was covered or in shadow at the least. Derethor said "what are you doing you foolish girl, standing there watching me, go and fetch your father to help me with this trunk." the tone of his voice was so whiny that Urzoth just wanted him to shut up. Urzoth roughly elbowed him out the way.

Grasping the trunk by the handles, she picked it up. After working on a farm for three years Urzoth was quite capable of picking up the trunk. She carried it through the house and dumped it in the spare guest room without ceremony.

….

Derethor watched in amazement, as the trunk he had struggled to carry over a short distance was quite casually hoisted into the arms of this silent girl. He was left standing in the kitchen feeling lost. He turned around at the sound of thumping footsteps, Derethor saw his uncle stump back into the room, in his hands he carried a thick stave and a finely made sword. Laying both stave and sword on the table, his uncle said "I see my daughter got fed up with you letting all the hot air out the room."

Derethor was stunned and began to say "but..how.."

His uncle waved him to silence "well the kitchen is normally the warmest room in the house, but at the moment its barely warmer than the yard, it also helps that I talked to my daughter on the way in, and she told me, so I will tell you this now boy. Learn fast, or I may have to beat some lessons into you." His uncle gestured at the stave laying on the table whilst Derethor blanched at the idea of being hit with the thick wooden stave.

It was at this moment his aunt and their daughter swept into the room, his uncle then said "now, boy. If you are living here over the winter, I will not have my daughter have to hide from you at all times, so I will tell you this now, Urzoth is not my real daughter, I and Efene adopted her three years ago, and she has been a good and loyal daughter ever since."

Derethor did not really pay attention to his aunt as she moved behind him and quietly closed the door and bolted it. His uncle gestured towards his daughter and she cast her cloak off, allowing it to crumple to the floor. Derethor sat stunned, standing in the kitchen next to his uncle was an orc, the orc was…strange. It was not as ugly as the stories he had always been told. He had expected bulging eyes, and warts sprouting from every patch of skin, bright yellow or green skin and rough with facial hair. Instead what he saw was a very human like face, apart from the blunter nose and the heavier brow, and of course the black skin, she looked like any other woman of Rohan.

But it was still an orc.

…..

Finally given permission to cast her cloak off, Urzoth did so with relish, she closely watched Derethor's face as blood drained from his face, then a flash of surprise went across his face and his brow creased. Then he ran.

Sighing, she turned and walked out the room to get ready to go and dig out the run off ditch, she smirked as she remembered the first time she had done it, soon after arriving at the farm, back when she and her father did not really know what to make of each other, she had cut her foot open and had to rest up for several days. In that time she and her father had gotten to know each other.

….

Derethor was scrabbling at the door, his movements so hurried he could not even lift the bar. Hearing a loud crash of wood hitting wood behind him, he glanced fearfully over his shoulder,but he saw no sign of the orc, his uncle was standing with a face like thunder. "Calm down you little idiot, Urzoth ain't going to hurt you unless you give her good cause, and you better hope you don't because if you do , I will let her at you. And she has a particular hatred of men of Gondor."

Derethor turned and practically screamed at his uncle "of course it hates men of Gondor, it hates you too, it's an orc. I don't know how you can even sleep at night with it in the house, let alone how you call it your daughter." A fist crashed into the side of Derethor's face, but it had not come from his uncle. His aunt stood over him with her chest heaving, holding her knuckles. His aunts eyes flashed "If you call my daughter an it, one more time Derethor, I swear I will beat you to within an inch of your life, now calm down and listen to what Aethor has to say."

Derethor gingerly stood up and with one hand rubbing his cheek where he had been hit, he said "you let a mere woman hit a man, I see discipline has become lax in this backwater.." Even as he said the words, he knew he had gone too far, feeling a hand grasp the back of his hair his head was violently slammed into the hardwood table.

As if from a great distance he heard his aunt say "does that boy really never learn, soon as he has recovered send him out to the run-off ditch, he can help Urzoth dig it out. It's an easy enough introduction to what will be expected of him this winter." His consciousness was slowly returning to his body, so he noticed how gentle his uncle was as he leaned down and kissed his aunt. "I am glad you're here my love, I would not know how to deal with the idiot by myself."

Hearing the footsteps of his aunt leaving the room, a dark shape interposed itself between his eyes and the fire, feeling rough hands grab him, he found his uncle hauling him into a chair. Dumping him down, full consciousness finally returned to Derethor and he indignantly said "she hit me." His uncle looked at him coldly.

"Aye lad, she did hit you, and then slammed your head on the table, you were lucky that was all she did, Efene is a healer, the things she can make the body do are..frightening." He saw his uncle shiver in pleasure and decided to that he did not want to know any more.

Trying to get the conversation back to areas he felt comfortable with Derethor said "so what are my duties whilst I am here, do you want me to supervise the workers? Or perhaps educate your wife in how to read and write?" deliberately not mentioning the orc, Derethore hoped that he would be able to keep away from the beast.

His uncle began to chuckle, soon the chuckle became a laugh, and very soon after that the laugh became a roar of mirth. "Listen lad, we don't have workers to supervise, we do everything we need to do ourselves, and for your information Efene can read and write better than I can." His uncle paused and looked thoughtfully at him. "Although, Efene has never had the time to teach Urzoth how to read and write, hmm, yes. You shall spend the evenings teaching my daughter how to read and write."

Derethor was horrified "but..it..she is an orc, is she, even capable of learning." Derethor once again reeled back as his uncles fist slammed on the table, the lines of mirth disappeared and his face once again showed annoyance.

"I will have you know my daughter is far more intelligent than many men I know, she is also a fast learner and will suck up new knowledge like a sponge, now you at least appear to be lucid enough to make offensive comments, so you can go and help Urzoth dig out the run off trench."

…

Urzoth looked down into the trench, if any chore was to be called the unpleasent, digging out the run-off trench in winter would be it. Dropping the bundle of tools she had carried with her from the barn, Urzoth quickly set about building a fire.

By the time she saw her father frog-marching a reluctant Derethor across the field towards her, she was just adding the largest piece of wood to the fire, it would stay burning for most of the morning now. Urzoth stood and picking up a hefty stave with a heavy iron butt, she stood at the edge of the trench and jabbed the stave down, breaking the ice that had formed over the water in the trench, drawing the stave back up she jabbed again and broke another hole in the ice.

Turning she saw her father shoving a stave like hers into Derethor's hands and pointing at him to go over and begin helping Urzoth. She heard her father saying as he walked away "He is going to be your shadow today, my dearest daughter. Show him how to do what you are doing, he has a week to learn, so be a hard taskmaster."

….

Derethor's face paled as he heard the words, he glanced over at the orc and saw her grinning as she sweetly called out "Yes father, he will learn fast, I am sure." Derethor could barely stand to stand near the orc, he had expected to be beset by a foul smell, but oddly enough the orc smelled no worse than he did, just sweat for the most part. Derethor looked over at the orc as she raised her stave and brought it crashing down on the thick ice in the trench. He raised his own stave and brought it down, causing a crack in the ice, but not breaking all the way through. Hearing a snort next to him the orc said "You need to drive it down, you can't just let it drop, we don't have time for your whining either, so save it. My name is Urzoth and I expect you to call me by my name, you will not call me derogatory names and you will not try to find out about my past, that shit's all behind me and I ain't going back there."

…

Raising her stave Urzoth brought the heavy butt down and broke apart the final big block of ice in this part of the trench. Tapping Derethor on the shoulder caused him to start, "come on boy, the ice is broken, now we need to get in that trench and loosen the earth. Urzoth walked over to the fire where the two sets of tools were stacked. Taking off her cloak, she then removed her dress. Hearing a gasp from behind her she turned to face Derethor in just her loincloth and chest wrappings. "What are you scared of boy, I am sure you have bedded a whore or two before." Shaking her head she picked up a pickaxe and leapt down into the freezing slurry of mud and water. Raising her pick high in the air she brought it down hard into the half-frozen mud.

…

Derethor stood aghast as the barely dressed orc jumped down into the flooded ditch with a splash. How could this woman, even an orc woman be so casual about being mostly unclothed in front of a man. Urzoth stuck her head over the lip of the ditch and shouted "come on you bastard, get your ass in here and help me." Derethor was shocked out of his thoughts and stooped to pick up the pickaxe he had brought with him from the shed. Derethor was quick to remove his boots and jump into the ditch. He let out a cry as the icy water soaked into his trousers and heard Urzoth sniggering. The orc looked at him with her bright yellow eyes, "better start digging soon boy, we need to get half the trench dug out before lunch." They dug in silence for most of the morning, the sun was reaching the top of its arc when Urzoth said, "can you feel your feet?" Derethor shook his head and Urzoth stood to her full height, "ok, time for a fire break then." Urzoth quickly hopped out of the trench and stretched her feet out towards the fire. Derethor hopped out after her and huddled close to the fire. Derethor was sat gazing into the fire, wiggling his toes to try to get some feeling back into them, when he heard a throat clear. Looking up he saw Urzoth leaning forward, she said "so Derethor, tell me about Gondor." Derethor felt a slight anger cloud his mind and retorted in a sharp voice "I know of nothing of the current defences of Gondor, or the movements of the army, so you might as well not ask orc." Derethor was pleased with the hurt expression on the orcs face, he sat back feeling content that he had silenced the beast for a time. Closing his eyes he did not see the Urzoth approach until he felt her clawed hand grasp the front of his expensive spun tunic. He was shocked at the strength she showed as she yanked him to his feet and yelled in his face "I am not going to go and pass on whatever you tell me to any orc friends, I have no friends among my own race, all I have are enemies."

Urzoth dumped him down on the grass and turned away. "I have known only pain and humiliation at the hands of orcs." Derethor sat up from where he had been dropped on the ground and looked at the orc.

In a quiet voice Derethor asked "you were raped?"

Turning towards him, all Urzoth could do was nod

Derethor smirked "raped? A likely story, I bet you enjoyed every second of it"

Barely were the words out of his mouth then Urzoth was flying at him, grasping his hair she slammed his head once, twice, thrice into the ground all the while keening a long howl of rage.

….

Urzoth felt only Rage! Pure undiluted rage, that this boy, who had lived a highly sheltered life in the safety of Gondor, would dare say she enjoyed being raped! She was going to kill him, she realized if she kept this up. She wanted to let go, but she was too angry to even think about the consequences of her actions. Suddenly Urzoth heard a clatter of dishes and heard a shout. Releasing the hair of the boy, she looked over her shoulder to see her parents coming towards her. The clatter of dishes had come from the plates of food her mother had been bringing out for the two of them, which she had dropped so she could lift her skirts and run. Her father had no such limitations and he reached Urzoth before her mother did.

Urzoth stood and with head bowed, waited for her mother to arrive, as soon as she did arrive, she flung herself forward and began to sob into her shoulder, gripping her tightly as if she never meant to let go. Urzoth allowed herself to be led back to the house, she felt shaky and weak after the feelings that had coursed through her ebbed. And the sheer disdain in the voice of the Gondor boy's voice, had brought back memories of_ that day_ three years ago.

…..

Derethor was dazed, he had not expected such a violent reaction from the orc. He was dimly aware of the sound of sobbing getting quieter, and to his surprise felt a twinge of guilt, that he had caused any woman obvious pain.

Pushing the guilt to one side he reasoned that Urzoth was just an orc after all. She must have enjoyed the supposed rape, she was an _orc_! Derethore was jerked out of his own thoughts when the shape of his uncle appeared at the edge of his vision.

**AN: Well another chapter out the way, and on to writing the next one, I hope to have the newest chapter out by tomorrow **


	3. A new guest

**AN: And bam, another chapter. I hope I am keeping the quality of my writing consistent Anywya the plot advance again. I hope you are all ready for a roller coaster ride. Aethor shows he has a dark side in this chapter. I myself had not realized how dark, until I wrote the chapter.**

Urzoth was exhausted, she had allowed her mother to bring her back to the farmhouse and put her straight to bed. Once laying down, Efene had sat on a low chair by Urzoth's bed and held her hand whilst they talked about what Derethor had said to her. Suddenly Urzoth pushed herself up and looking at her Efene said "what is going to happen to Derethor?"

Urzoth watched her mother and felt a flash of apprehension as her face darkened, Urzoth had rarely seen her mother lose her cool, and actually let anger she was feeling show on her face. Efene simply said "your father came up with some ideas last night, he had a bad feeling about that young man, and it appears his fears have been proven correct. Unless I am very much mistaken, you will have the ultimate choice of that fools fate. I will abide by any decision you make, my dearest. But I do advise you to think about the choice your father will have you make, just as your father was urged to think on the day he accepted you into his home."

Rising Efene walked to the door and turning towards Urzoth simply said "best get some sleep, I have a feeling your father will be coming in later to have you make a final decision."

…

Derethor had no idea where they were going, all he knew was that his uncle had dragged him to his feet and pulled him through the fields towards the woods that appeared to border the farmland.

No words had been uttered, but Derethor was cowed to silence by the look of undiluted anger on his uncles face, he had a feeling that talking to the orc as he had, might have been one of the worst ideas of his life so far. He was pulled through mud and undergrowth. Often tripping and stumbling, his expensive riding breeches were already soaked with water and mud from having to dig out the trench with that filthy orc. Now his legs were being whipped by thorns and nettles as he was dragged through the undergrowth. Eventually finding himself emerging into a clearing. He was dragged to one edge of the clearing and shoved to the ground. He found himself sprawling, and looking up, he found himself face to face with a carving on the trunk of a tree, it read:

_Here lies Orzov, son of Severius_

_A ranger of Gondor_

After reading the carving he rolled over, about to protest at the rough treatment he was experiencing, he stopped short when he realized his uncle held a bare sword in his hands. The sword was long and thick, it was a true butcher's blade, not for elegant dueling, this blade was meant to be swung from the back of a horse, and have the weight to cut through someones neck.

With a grimace his uncle said "Boy, your mother and I were never close, I also think your father is an arrogant stocking full of shit who has never done a real day's work in his life. So don't expect any mercy from me due to your parentage. And you..well where to start. You insult my home, my country, my wife and my daughter. Many would tell me I was justified in killing you here and now for what you had already done. No one would ever know, I could always say, you had wandered out alone in the woods and wolves got to you." As if to prove his point not too far in the distance several echoing howls rang through the woods.

His uncle smiled grimly at the horrified expression Derethor could feel spread over his face, as the very real possibility that he could die dawned on Derethor. "If it had been _me_ you had insulted, I could handle that, even if you insulted my country and my wife, no doubt Efene would have urged calm, and we would have merely put up with you over the winter. However, you not only insulted my daughter on several occasions, you also, even after finding out about her past, insinuated that she enjoyed it."

Hearing footsteps Derethor tentatively looked up, and saw his uncle pacing from one side of the clearing to the other. Finding his voice Derethor said "but she is an orc, what do their kind know of the pain caused by rape" Derethor very quickly shut his mouth, when he saw his uncles face, twisting with anger.

He started edging backwards when his uncle started to walk towards him, until he felt his back bump into a tree. Derethor grew increasingly terrified as his uncle walked up to him and crouched, very intently looking into his eyes. Finally his uncle spoke in a voice that shook with barely concealed rage "you see that tree behind you boy? You see that carving? That marks the spot where a man is buried. I killed him, he was a ranger of Gondor who assaulted and raped my daughter."

Standing again his uncle looked down at the shocked expression on Derethor's face and continued "you thought it was only orcs that did foul deeds, no, that man left my daughter with a broken leg, three cracked ribs, a broken nose and...well, as I say he raped her, and he took her without mercy. She was fifteen at the time."

"I am tempted to bury you next to him, after I let you bleed out _slowly_ though." Derethor could stand the terror no longer and his bowls released. His uncle's nose wrinkled at the foul smell.

His uncle sheathed his sword, and bending low over him he looked him straight in the eye. "However, I am not going to do that. Because you, are going to grovel and beg at my daughter's feet for her forgiveness. If she grants it, you will continue to sleep in the house, and will eat with the rest of us. You will follow her and help her with her chores around the farm, if she decides to not grant you forgiveness...well, lets just say the wolves will eat well."

Derethor's eyes widened at the implications of that, he would have to grovel to the orc. He found that a truly humiliating prospect when he considered her a beast that his aunt and uncle were keeping as an elaborate pet. But now...he had seen the looks his aunt and uncle gave Urzoth, and he had no doubt, they loved her. He was sure that she must have them under some kind of foul sorcery.

Struggling to his feet, Derethor limped after his uncle, now newly determined to break whatever spell the orc witch had cast on his aunt and uncle.

…

Urzoth woke late the next morning, the sun was streaming through the window above her bed and lit up the dress and chest wrappings that were laying on the floor in a heap, her mother had helped her out of the day before, she had felt so weak. Groaning, Urzoth was tempted to roll over and go back to sleep, but she knew her father would be disgruntled if she did, throwing back the blankets she made to get out of bed.

A rapping sound echoed through the room and she heard her father's voice come from the other side "Urzoth, are you decent?" Growling slightly, Urzoth fell back into bed and covered herself with the blanket and called "I'm as decent as I can be, and don't berate me about being lazy, I only just woke up." Her door creaked open and her father entered saying "I would not dream of berating you dear one, I just wanted to see how you were holding up after yesterday?"

Urzoth's eyes dropped "I...I suppose I am ok, It was just...I beat that boy badly, and I feel terrible because I lost control like that." Urzoth saw her father's eyes glitter out of the corner of her eye, just as they always did when he was amused. "well, for your information, you have a day off today, the young fool has been up since dawn clearing out the run off trench, I had to wake him up with a bucket of cold water."

Urzoth raised her hand in front of her mouth to hide her smirk, but the she saw her father's face drop, he sat down on the bad and taking her hands in his, he looked into her eyes "you are not the only one who lost control Urzoth." Leaning forward he whispered in her ear "I took him up to the woods, to the clearing, and showed him the grave, he pissed himself when he thought I was going to kill him." Urzoth lightly pulled one hand from her father's hands and playfully swatted him on the shoulder. Then leaned in and gave him a tight hug. She whispered "thanks dad"

Aethor stood and said "well come on young lady, I think its time you, your mother and I had a fishing day." Urzoth squealed in delight when her father told her, every few months, Aethor would pack several fishing rods and some bread and cheese and together with Efene and Urzoth would travel to the local river, they had found a secluded spot under the shelter of several overhanging trees that nearly always yielded big fat fish. They would then gut and cook the fish right there on the shore. Often as not in the summer they would take the time to go swimming.

Urzoth was practically bouncing out of bed with excitement, she loved fishing trips, as they allowed her to just spend time with her parents. Suddenly Urzoth paused and asked "is Derethor coming?" She saw her father's face harden, then break into a smile "no my dear daughter, I am not going to let that young fool ruin a fishing day." Standing Aethor hurried out the room and gave a thumbs up to Efene. He hurried out to where Derethor was digging out the ditch, the young man's once fine clothes were smeared in mud and fraying at the edges. Aethor looked coldly down into his face and said "I, your aunt and our daughter and going fishing for the day. I expect you to finish digging out the entire ditch, then you may rest the remainder of the day. There is smoked pork in the smokehouse, help yourself to a plate of that at lunch and dinner." Turning on his heel, Aethor strode away to spend the day with his wife and daughter.

…

Derethor watched as his uncle jauntily walked away from him, it was perfect! Whilst the orc and his aunt and uncle were away he could search the orcs rooms and see if he could find any signs of potions or other magic related things that the orc might be using to bewitch his aunt and uncle.

Digging into the slurry at the bottom of the trench, he even felt like the cold and ache in his back was receding as he planned how he could reveal what the orc had been up to the entire time. And the gratefulness he would receive. He would probably be a hero in the village when the news spread, he would have girls throwing themselves at his feet.

…

Urzoth was roaming ahead as they neared the normal fishing spot. She might be eighteen summers old, but she was still as playful as a child sometimes. She knew her parents were sympathetic to her occasional childishness, as she had missed out on much of what young humans went through whilst she was in Isenguard.

Pausing and waiting for her parents to catch up, she decided she would walk as elegant as her mother, and would not bound ahead as she often did when the forest began to thin and the river came into sight.

Falling into step beside her mother Urzoth said "come on you two, I would expect more liveliness from you."

Her father groaned and said in a voice that wheezed slightly as he was slightly out of breath "Urzoth, neither of us are as young as we used to be, we are past the prime of our lives."

As her mother walked past, Efene gently slapped her husband's arm and admonished "do speak for yourself my dear husband"

Forgetting her promise to herself that she would walk with her mother to the riverbank Urzoth bounded ahead, and just called over her shoulder "besides, I can still hear you two at night, my ears are sharper than you might think." Laughing at her parents sudden blushes, Urzoth suddenly stopped dead. She saw a large dark form laying down next to the river bank.

Remembering the caution that had always been instilled in her, Urzoth crept through the woods, slowly approaching the treeline, stopping in the shadow of a large oak, she gazed at what appeared to be the form of a large man, wrapped in black cloth laying with his face hidden on the riverbank.

Curiosity pushed caution aside and she crept forward, trying to make as little noise as possible on the hard stones of the riverbank. Hearing her parents voices as they themselves got closer to the treeline, reassured her slightly. Glancing over her shoulder she could see their dark forms through tree.

Turning her head back to the mysterious creature, she let out a shriek of surprise when she saw one enormous yellow eye, gazing at her. A rasping voice sounded from a slit that opened in the apparent head of the creature. Looking closer Urzoth could see that what she had originally thought a man, was in fact a large black skinned Uruk-hai male. He appeared to be wrapped in a worn, patched black tunic.

The strange Uruk shifted again and legs unfolded from where they had been curled up to his belly. One hand crept out and gently rested on her arm, the Uruk's other hand appeared to be clenched over his stomach.

Urzoth turned her head and screamed "Mother, Father, come quick." Hearing the alarm in their daughter's voice both her parents crashed through the treeline and saw Urzoth crouched over the motionless form of the Uruk. Again Urzoth called "he is injured, Mother you have to do something."

Looking desperately around at her parents, Urzoth saw Aethor lay a hand on Efene's arm, and murmur something to her, he then drew his blade and advance on the Uruk-hai. "I will not harm him unless he attacks first Urzoth, but I must ensure our safety before he can be tended."

Urzoth nodded, she understood her father's reasoning and stood back to allow him to kneel beside the Uruk, with sword poised. "Listen to me, Uruk-hai, you will not survive without aid, my wife and daughter will tend to your wounds, but I want your word as a soldier that you will not attack without provocation."

The Uruk-hai's voice grated "I..swear"

Her father still looked dubious but stood back and beckoned Efene and Urzoth forward. Urzoth herself had been trained by Efene in the arts of healing and so immediately set to work, she pushed the Uruk-hai onto his back and looked over his body for injuries, feeling over the rough skin with a light touch.

Swiftly conversing with her mother, they concurred that the cut on his stomach was the worst injury, apart from that, it was discovered that one of his shoulders was dislocated, and he had many bruises that ranged along his legs and across his chest. He also appeared to be malnourished. Efene set Urzoth to tearing the blanket they had brought with them into strips, which were then bound tightly around the Uruk-hai's chest. Once his chest was bandaged, and the flow of blood dramatically slowed, Urzoth was told to hold his shoulder to the ground with her full body weight, whilst, her mother rotated his arm in the socket, so she could put it back in.

Urzoth was not nauseated by the sight of blood, but the roars of agony as Efene rotated the arm were still enough to make her want to flee and hide, as she had done whenever such roars were heard in Isenguard. With a sickening crunch, the Uruk-hai's arm was shoved back into the socket.

Efene leaned over the Uruk-hai and holding his jaw between her slim fingers, forced him to look at her. "We are going to take you back to our home now, where you can be better tended, at any sign of hostility towards any of us, you will die. Do you understand?"

The Uruk-hai nodded.

**AN: OOOO I wonder who this new Uruk-hai is, might he be a contender for Urzoth's heart? Well that's for me to know and you to find out in a few chapters. Next chapter should be coming up soon. I know how much you like regular updates.**


	4. Memories of the past

**AN: Ok, here goes another chapter, I think people are probably seeing where this story is going, so you should know I do plan on doing another story that takes place after the current one, so you can guess what might happen in that. Also one warning, it does get a little bit dark at one point in this chapter, but don't worry, next chapter things will go back to normal...if my characters let me. Wow quite a big authors note, I should probably stop rambling.**

Urzoth panted, the sun blinded her as it began to sink towards the horizon, and the wind whistled eerily in the trees and undergrowth. Trying to shift the weight of the Uruk-hai to a more comfortable position proved difficult, he was draped across both her and her father whilst her mother danced around the trio, ensuring that his wounds were not worsening as they helped him along. Urzoth jerked when she felt her father stop. Looking over at him she saw him rummaging in his bag with a 'I have an idea' look on his face.

With a triumphant cry he withdrew a small flask. With his daughter and wife looking on curiously, he gently slapped the Uruk-hai's face and held the bottle to his lips. The Uruk-hai's eyes widened as whatever it was in the flask went down his throat. Stopping, Urzoth felt the weight of the Uruk-hai lift from her shoulders,

Urzoth looked on in amazement as the Uruk-hai who had previously only been able to support his weight by leaning on her and her father, rose to stand on his own two feet. He was still weak, and hunched over in obvious pain, but now he could walk by himself their trip would be far quicker.

Looking incredulously at her father Urzoth said "what was that you gave him?"

Her father glanced shyly at her mother and said "well..it was one of your mother's pick-me-ups. Its made out of a heavy mixture of ale, certain berries and other ingredients to...revive the body, after certain activities, seems it works in other ways too."

Understanding dawned on Urzoth after a few moments and she groaned "I assume you were hoping for a few rounds whilst I was out getting firewood?" Her mother blushed, "well I was hoping for that, oh well...we'll just have to continue another time." As she said this Urzoth saw her mother's eyes stroke up and down her father's body.

Taking the time whilst her mother was distracted, Urzoth examined the Uruk-hai's body out of the corner of her eye. He was as tall and muscular as any of the males of her race, he was also very broad, Urzoth herself was not small, but still this Uruk-hai was bigger than her in every way. His skin was deepest black, and his face...his face was not like that of the older Uruk-hai, scarred and always grimacing. His face was smooth and near unblemished, apart from a cut that ran from his forehead down, past his left eye ending high on his cheek, and it was then as she looked into his eyes, she noticed that whilst one eye was as bright and yellow as her own, the eye with the scar passing over it was faded and slightly milky.

In a steady voice she asked the Uruk "who are you?" the Uruk appeared to look down at her for a moment, as if weighing whether he wanted to reveal anything or not. Urzoth saw the Uruk-hai's good eye narrow before he said "tell me of yourself what you would know of me."

Before Urzoth could reply, she felt a hand pushing her forwards, looking behind her she saw her mother, who also had a hand on the Uruk-hai's shoulder and was urging them both on. Efene said "come on you two, we need to be back at the farmstead before that pick-me-up wears off."

Urzoth picked up her skirts enough to stop them them trailing in the undergrowth and increased her pace, suprisingly the Uruk-hai seemed to force himself to match her pace. Urzoth was keeping half an eye on the ground in front of her, but kept up her examination of the Uruk-hai's body. She could not see much of his chest due to the large amounts of bandages wrapped around his wound. However Urzoth could see that beneath the bruises he was well toned.

Slowly so Urzoth would not notice, Aethor and Efene drifted slowly behind, to try to give the two Uruk-hai some semblance of privacy. Efene looked at her husband and whispered "this might be exactly what Urzoth needs...someone like her, just to talk to..and perhaps..."

Efene could see her husbands eyes were wary "I will give that boy a chance, but if he hurts her, I will not hesitate to run him through." Suddenly smiling Aethor said "I _do_ however look forward to watching Derethor's face when he finds out he will be sharing his room with our newest guest."

Taking a deep breath Urzoth said, in as calm a voice as she could "My name is Urzoth, I was….I was born for the sole purpose of...breeding more Uruk-hai for Saruman's '_great_' army, Saruman spoke to me once, he said I was one of a pair of Uruk-hai, a male and female, who were born the natural way, and..allowed to grow at a natural pace. I was taken by orcs after escaping the flooding of Isenguard and...raped and beaten for several moons, I was _sold_...to men of dunland, and..I was used again, until my father rescued me. I was fifteen summers old by the time I was rescued. Urzoth gestured to Aethor when she said the word father and continued "I have been raised by by parents, for three summers now, and whilst the world considers me a monster, they and I...well to me I am their daughter, as they are my parents."

Urzoth felt the Uruk-hai next to her stiffen, when she revealed being one of the pair of experiments, looking up into his face, she saw his good eye was wide with surprise. The Uruk-hai said in halting speech, evidently not used to using common tongue, "My name is Kraibag...I..I am the other, the master.."

Urzoth rounded on him as soon as he said 'master' In a sharp whisper Urzoth said "no! don't call him that, his name was _Saruman_, and he was no master, a master has as much duty to his servants as they do to him. Saruman..showed no duty to his servants, and is thus no master of mine or yours!"

…..

Kraibag was stunned. He had not heard such passion come from any female before in his life, looking down into Urzoth's face Kraibag was struck by how pretty she was. 'men could never appreciate one such as she' he thought to himself. From the delicate curve of her pointed ears, to the way her eyes flashed when she talked. Kraibag reached out with one hand to stroke her ear, but stopped when he heard a cough behind him, looking over his shoulder he saw her father, Aethor he thought it was, was watching him closely with one hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

Kraibag quickly withdrew his hand and let it dangle at his side, then turning back to Urzoth continued ".._Saruman_ spoke to me, he told me that I was one of a pair, and that he had hopes for me, that I might be a general, but… I failed. I was told I spent too much time amongst the _snaga_ as I grew, and I adopted their ways as my own. I was told the _snaga_ were worthless, and that as a fighting Uruk-hai, I should not listen to their talk of willing mates, and raising family, and farming...passing knowledge to sons and daughters." All I was told was that I should fight and ignore pain…and.._take_ what I want."

….

Urzoth's eyes widened as she listened to Kraibag talk. When he fell silent Urzoth spoke in a soft voice "no, no you didn't fail. Those orcs had it right, raising family's, living with a willing mate, forming bonds that could only be broken by death. _That_ is what I would have liked to see the Uruk-hai do, instead...that….that bastard, he made each an individual, all under his rule, all Uruk-hai would hate other Uruk-hai if he had his way, he was terrified of our people uniting, so he tried to keep us apart. And that is what has doomed our race, he tried to make us hate each other, and failed. So instead he made the _snaga_ hate us! And in that he succeeded, there aren't enough Uruk-hai left, and we can't settle anywhere with other orcs, because they hate us. And they hurt us where they can, and humans hunt us." Urzoth sighed and looked towards the setting sun.

She felt a hand gently rest on her shoulder. Looking around she saw Kraibag's large hand resting on her shoulder, glancing up at him, she saw a sad smile on his face, before he said "well, he did not succeed entirely, I don't hate you, and I would hope that you don't hate me, so perhaps we can...rebuild our race, as they should have been."

…

Kraibag could tell he had said something wrong. He felt Urzoth stiffen under him, and then she pulled away. He looked curiously at her as she turned to face him and backed away slowly, shaking her head. With a turn of speed that caught him by surprise she turned and hoisting up her skirts, bounded away at a pace he could never hope to match in his current condition

He stood aghast as her lithe form bounded away, the ends of the wood was in sight, and if he squinted he could see the form of a good sized building in the distance, along with several outbuildings. Kraibag wondered at the lack of urges, he had never felt the voice of his master, or the voice of the dark lord as strongly as his fellows did, but he had burned and raped with the other Uruk-hai across the westfold of Rohan, he knew even in his injured condition he could have taken Aethor by surprise, and then had his way with either of the women, but he felt no urge to do so now.

Hearing a thumping sound Kraibag turned to see Urzoth's adoptive mother sprint past, apparently going after Urzoth. He felt rather than saw Aethor stride up to him and glare hard into his face. Aethor was a tall man, but even he had to look up at this Uruk-hai, the difference in height would not stop him doing his fatherly duties though.

Kraibag felt a fist crash into his jaw, staggering back he saw fury burning in the shorter man's eyes. The memory of Urzoth's face flashed into his mind, just for a second, before her hair had hidden her face, she had looked terrified, Kraibag didn't even attempt to defend himself from the blows, he knew he deserved them. He had to give it to the older man, he could swing a punch, and it _hurt_.

…

Urzoth ran, all she wanted to do was get back to the farm and away from Kraibag. She saw that look on his face, the one that the men who had raped her had. The look that told her he wanted her for a purpose that did not take her own pleasure into account. Stumbling and tripping, Urzoth rushed straight past the barn, where she normally stopped to say hello to her father's horse, and into the house.

No sooner was she inside, than a arm grabbed her and yanked her off balance, Urzoth was nearly hysterical now. She just wanted to go into her room and hide for a day or two. Falling to the floor she saw the shape of Derethor standing over her, she felt several blows to her stomach and finally broke down into sobs as the events of the day became too much for her to handle.

…..

Derethor was immensely proud of himself, not only had he discovered proof of the witchery that the orc had used on his aunt and uncle, he had subdued her with very little effort on his part. Soon he could drag her in front of the village, and after she was dealt with, he would be a hero.

He had laid out the pieces of fine paper with scribblings in a foul language he could not pronounce, along with several bottle with black liquid inside, also labelled in the same kind of speech as on the paper. He had convinced himself that the bottles were potions that made his aunt and uncle forget what the orc was, and also forgetful of how to treat someone of his standing. And the pieces of paper were recipes, due to the orc not being smart enough to remember them.

The sobs from the orc on the floor were getting louder, fearing they would spark some sympathy from his aunt and uncle or worse, interfere with their view of him as their saviour, he crouched down next to the orc and grabbing her by the back of the hair, layed into her with several stinging blows to the face, with blood running from her nose and a rapidly forming bruise under one eye, Derethor stood up in time to see his aunt enter the farmstead.

….

Urzoth just wanted to die, the first Uruk-hai she had met since her days in Isenguard only wanted to mate to whelp more Uruk-hai, and she had a feeling he would take her as they did in the breeding pits, without a care for her pleasure. And now she was being kicked and hit by a man. It was like the days she was held captive..apart from at least then her mind was numb to the abuse and she had given up caring.

But...in the past three summers, she had grown to love her mother and father, she had learned to appreciate the small things in life. And now she was back to where she was. Feeling a surge of anger she wondered where her supposed mother and father were, why were they not here defending her like they had always sworn to do. Hearing the door swing open, she looked up and saw her mother..no _Efene_ standing in the doorway.

That human boy Derethor was strutting around as proudly as a Uruk-hai warrior back from his first raid. Dimly she heard the words that spilled from his mouth in an excited rush "my dear aunt, fear no longer, the beast is incapacitated, I have found the things she used to hold you captive, _it_ will not bend your minds again."

Urzoth was looking at Efene through tear clouded eyes, she wondered why there was no shouting and beating Derethor over the head with fists and boots. Oh..she couldn't believe him could she, it was Efene who gave her the potions on the table…

Urzoth watched Efene walk to the table and sniff each potion. With the infinite slowness and care Urzoth had always seen her exhibit, Efene tuned to look at Derethor. And smacked him in the throat.

Gagging and stumbling Derethor backed away from Efene, Urzoth perked up, she saw that look on Efene..no, her mother's face and it was anger, but directed at Derethor. With another chop, her mother silenced even the gurgles that were coming from Derethor's throat. And finally she stepped forward, too fast for Derethor to dodge and smashed her knee into his groin.

Falling to the floor Derethor puked what was in his stomach, it was only half digested and from where she lay, Urzoth could see, pork and...bread. Even in her current position, Urzoth could feel her own rage bubbling up. Bread was a precious thing on a farm out here, it was meant to be shared at mealtimes, not for one person to eat a whole loaf.

With Derethor incapacitated her mother rushed to her side, and gently started probing her stomach where she had been kicked, and her nose and under her eye. Casting a withering look at where the boy lay, her mother whispered to her, "do you think we should tell him they were brews to ease the pain of your moontime?" Urzoth managed a weak chuckle, and promptly passed out.

…..

Kraibag hurt, he hurt everywhere, he was half slumped on Aethor as they ambled down the hill to the farmstead. Crossing the yard proved difficult, and yet manouvering his huge shoulders through the narrow door proved more so. Eventually after language that would have curdled milk between him and Aethor, Kraibag was able to fit through the door and quickly fall into a chair. The chair groaned under his weight but held.

Keeping half an eye on Aethor as he entered the farmstead, he at first did not notice the shape of the young male laying on the ground next to a large pile of vomit. He did however notice Efene crouched over the prone body of Urzoth. Looking curiously at Aethor he saw the older man massaging his temples and muttering "I wonder what the young idiot did this time."

**AN: Yes Derethor is quite possibly the biggest nincompoop middle earth has ever known. But he will get his comeuppance in the next chapter. Which should be out by next week. Until next time my loyal readers.**


	5. Judgement and Acceptance

**AN: Well i have a feeling this story may be drawing to a close in a few chapters, I am sorry I think I may suck at doing fight scenes, so yeah...Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Derethor was slow to wake, he had a hazy recollection of being immensely proud of himself, and then blinding pain, his stomach growled and his eyes slowly blinked open, tears coming to them as the light coming in from the window above the bed blinded him. Groaning, he attempted to sit up, but quickly fell back into bed when he felt a terrible pain in his groin. Gasping he fell back no the bed. The ache reminded him of a time when he was 'apparently' too rough with one of the whores in Minas Tirith, he had reasoned to himself that the whore had not said anything whilst he was doing it too her. Shuddering he remembered as he staggered outside the brothel, too drunk to stand straight, the vengeful shriek and pain in his groin.

Needless to say, he had the city guard arrest her, after all who would the guard believe, a mere whore or a son of a well known merchant.

"She was just a whore." he muttered to himself. Hearing a rumble emanating from the floor, he swivelled his eyes and saw a hideous black shape laid out on a pallet on the floor of his room. "What the fuck" Derethor shrieked, he backed up against the wall as a pair of yellow eyes opened and immediately focused on him.

…..

Kraibag woke and almost immediately became aware of his surroundings, as it was important to do in such as place as Isenguard. He frowned, remembering the conversation the afternoon before, he had been told that the cut across his belly had appeared worse than it was, and had only cut through skin and flesh, nothing vital. Efene had apparently thought it worse due to her lack of knowledge about Uruk-hai physiology, and had thus judged it on how it would affect a man, rather than the noticeably hardier Uruk-hai.

On hearing this Aethor had brightened and asked his Efene whether that meant the Uruk-hai would be able to fill in for some of Urzoth's more physical tasks the next day, she had agreed that it would. He had growled "I ain't some pack animal."

Kraibag looked down at the ground to avoid Aethor's eyes, it was strange, if someone had talked to him before the voices in his head stopped talking, he would have torn them apart, not before having some fun with the female's though. But now, he felt like he was still being scolded by the snaga orc he considered his….foster-father he supposed. They had never expressed the words, but he knew the orcs who had raised him had cared for him as much as they were able.

Aethor put on an impressive turn of speed and crossed the room in an instant, grabbing Kraibag by the front of his tunic he had bellowed "my daughter is currently incapacitated because of you and that idiot over there, so you will complete her chores, and you will like it. Do you know what would happen to us if we were found to be healing you?"

Kraibag saw the form of Efene approach from where Urzoth lay, she laid a hand on Aethor's arm and in a soothing voice said "calm down, my husband." Efene turned towards Kraibag and said "Kraibag, my family have expended resources to heal with you, and are quite happy to keep you on as long as you want, but you need to pull your own weight. And we would be appreciative if you could take on Urzoth's tasks for the next few days. Please?" Kraibag could not deny the woman. She had the same air his foster-mother had when instructing him in a task. She would not get angry, but she would be disappointed, which was often worse than the shouting or beating his foster-father sometimes gave him.

Kraibag gave his assent. He was shown to the room he would share with the currently unconsciousness young man. After setting down on the pallet provided for him, he heard Aethor swearing and cursing the boy, as he manhandled him, none too gently through the door and dumped him on the bed.

…

Urzoth woke slowly. She had woken in screaming fits several times during the night, plagued by nightmares of her time spent as entertainment to the goblins who took her outside Isenguard, and then as the Dundelings slave. Each time she had woken, she had found her mother and father at her bedside. Stroking her hand and talking in soothing voices, Urzoth had finally settled down into an uneasy sleep, and her parents had decided to take it in turns to stay awake.

Opening her eyes, Urzoth felt pain. It was a pain she had grown used to waking without, and so when she woke, she almost immediately vomited into a handy bucket at the side of the bed. Looking around warily, she saw her mother and father, both awake and looking at her.

The first thing she noticed was that they both looked utterly exhausted, the second was that her father's knuckles were bruised and covered in both red and black dried blood. Gasping she tried to sit up, but a firm hand pushed her back down. Her mother leaned over her and said "oh no little lady, you have been through hell. Now you just lay down and rest. Your father and I have some things we must attend to."

Urzoth grabbed her mothers sleeve and held on, desperately saying "no! I can't be here doing nothing, I need to occupy myself, I..I...don't want to remember, if I do nothing I will remember."

Efene gently grasped Urzoth's wrist and eased it off her sleeve, in a quiet voice she said "ok, I will help you up, you can accompany Kraibag whilst he does your chores, but no! and I mean no! physical exertion. Do you understand me Urzoth?"

Happy at the thought of being able to escape bedrest, her mother's words sank in. She opened her mouth to say about Kraibag, but her father beat her too it. Aethor rose and flexed his bloodied knuckles "I had a nice, man to...Uruk with him. It was a rather one sided conversation, but he got the message, especially after I told him what you went through." Urzoth watched as her father's slight smile faded, his eyes burned with savagery and he turned and strode out the room.

…..

Kraibag was waiting in the kitchen, after hearing the creak of wood last night, when he sat down in a chair, he had decided he would be better off standing whilst he waited for Urzoth. He was as happy as he could be, as long as he did as she told him, they might get into a conversation. And perhaps, as her father told him last night, he might be able to woo her. After all, he had a foster-sister in Isenguard, who had been raving horny when she turned the same age Urzoth was now.

He straightened when Urzoth limped out of her room. Kraibag put on his best smile, Efene quickly walked over to him and whispered in his ear. He felt his heart grow cold and his face go pale, as she described the things she would do to him if he touched her daughter without express permission.

Suitably chastened Kraibag walked to the door and held it open for Urzoth. He had hoped to put a smile on her face, but all he got was a slight twitch at the corners of her mouth.

….

Urzoth had no idea how to feel. On one hand, Kraibag was undeniably handsome, he was tall and muscular, and his eye was so yellow. She felt a small shudder go through her loins when she remembered catching a glimpse of his manhood when she had been examining him for injuries, he was long and thick, even when at rest. Living on a farm, Urzoth had seen how the animals went about doing the deed, and she had the talk, from Efene when she had her first moontime with Efene around. It had come when she was still injured from the ranger's attack.

Looking down she motioned to the bucket that was stood ready by the door. Urzoth said "come Kraibag, our first task is to get water from the well, you must also break the ice over the water first." Urzoth limped off as fast as she could towards the well. Hoping to get this most unpleasant chore out the way first.

Looking over her shoulder she asked "so, how did you end up by the river, and witho those injury's?"

She saw Kraibag shrug and he just muttered "got lost in the mountains, jumped by goblins, threw myself in the river to avoid getting captured." Kraibag looked up to see Urzoth watching him, grinning to himself he said "killed damn near seven of them before I fled." Urzoth broke into a smile and lay a hand on his arm, in her minds eye, she could see Kraibag, stripped to the waist for some reason, laying into the very boglins who had abused her for so long. Feeling a slight blush spread over her cheeks, she backed away, before continuing to walk towards the well.

Urzoth reached the well slightly before Kraibag and motioned to the heavy staff that was used to break the ice. "You use that to break the ice, then put the bucket down into the water and haul up the bucket." Urzoth stood back from the water and enjoyed the sight of Kraibag stretching his muscles as he drove the staff into the water repeatedly.

…

Kraibag smiled, this labour was surprisingly nice, especially when accompanied by Urzoth, it was clean honest work, he could smell a faint musk emanating from Urzoth when he started really stretching and driving the staff down into the water. Until a spike of fear scent reached his nose. Looking at Urzoth, he could see she had shaded her eyes and was looking towards the eve of the forest.

Turning, Kraibag narrowed his eye and saw the shape of two horses cantering towards the forest, from the direction of the farm. Urzoth gasped "oh no, he is going to kill him, I won't have more blood on the hands of our race!" Kraibag watched in a daze as Urzoth set of jogging towards the forest, wincing with every step taken. Starting after her Kraibag quickly caught up and said "I can run with you, if you will allow me to carry you."

He could see the desperation in her eyes, and before he knew it was crouched down as she clambered onto his back.

…..

As he started to run Urzoth meant to ask how he could stand to run with his current injuries. She heard a faint mantra repeating under his breath as he ran, he was repeating "you do not know pain, you do not know fear." with each step he winced, but kept the same fast pace, an Uruk-hai could never outrun a horse, but they could run for longer.

Urzoth was bouncing around on Kraibag's back as he ran, yet it was oddly peaceful, with her head resting against his broad back, and his warmth seeping through his tunic to warm her against the cold winter air. Suddenly they were crashing through undergrowth and lower branches of trees.

Urzoth was jerked awake and forced to duck often to miss branches that were only now troubling her, due to her current height off the ground. She had no idea how she was going to stop her father from killing Derethor, but she just knew she had to. She could not condone blood being spilled due to her, she knew how much blood had been spilled by her race, and she had no desire to add to it.

….

Derethor had been hungry when he had woken up, he had been hungry when his uncle had dragged him out of bed and told him to saddle his horse. He had still been hungry when he had seen the two orcs walking towards the well, he had seen the female lay her hand on the male's arm. Derethor thought it was sickening, the way the two acted, as if they were more than beasts. Entering the forest, an ominous feeling stole over Derethor, and burst when he entered the very same clearing he had been threatened in soon after he arrived.

Before his mind had time to register his uncles movement, a hand grasped the sleeve of his fine shirt, and yanked hard. Derethor fell from the horse and landed hard in the dirt. Looking around hazily, Derethor could make out the outline of his uncle, as he felt himself being dragged by the scruff of his neck. He was thrown down onto the grave of the ranger who had already been murdered by his uncle, regaining full control of his senses, he heard the rasp as a blade was drawn from a scabbard. Derethor looked death in the face as his uncle raised the blade.

….

Kraibag was hurting, no matter how tough Uruk-hai were, and no matter how much he healed, running at this pace had not been good for his injury. He felt the thin rivulets of blood oozing from where his wound had torn back open. Crashing through the last bit of undergrowth, Kraibag burst into the clearing and saw Aethor rasing his blade to plunge into Derethor's chest. Kraibag let out a bellow loud enough to make birds rise from the trees.

…..

Urzoth immediately dropped from Kraibag's back and ran forward, uncaring of her injuries she interposed herself between her father and Derethor. Gasping a little from the pain Urzoth roared angrily. Then looked hard into her father's eyes and said "no! I will not have even more blood spilled due to my kind!"

Urzoth stared hard at her father until he gradually let the sword drop to his side. Aethor said "well what would you have me to then, my dearest daughter?.."

A new voice entered the conversation, it was slimy, rough and filled with malice "I wouldn't worry too much about that _tark_, He will be as dead as you in a few moments, and your little girl..well she won't be joining you for awhile. I may have some plans for her first."

Urzoth's and her father's head jerked around to the source of the voice, from the undergrowth emerged an orc, with sickly pale green skin and eyes that burned red like coals, the orc made a horrible sight, he was carrying a jagged rusty sword in one hand and in the other held a knife. The orc was dressed in a ragged brown jerkin and dank filthy black leggings.

"Ahh stop playing with them Griknash, lets get to the feasting!" another shape detatched itself from the shadown of the undergrowth, and an white warg emerged to stand beside the orc.

Grinning at the warg the orc just nodded his head. With a roar the orc charged at Urzoth, who shrunk back, she had no weapon apart from her claws and they would not do much good unless she got up close and personal, which was not likely to happen. She was saved by the intervention of her father, who stepped in the way of the orc and brought his blade up to guard position. Aethor quickly spoke to Urzoth whilst keeping an eye on the orc "Urzoth, there is another blade in my saddlebags, go get it." Urzoth backed away, trying to keep an eye on the orc and trying to locate the warg, and also think about where Kraibag had gone. he had been standing right there when she went over to her father.

Urzoth was suddenly distracted by the crunch of bones and the short cut-off yelp of surprise. Looking towards where the source was, she saw the white warg had crushed and then ripped out Derethor's throat. She heard even from this distance, the growl of pleasure as the warg raised its head and looked at her.

…..

Kraibag was silent as he circled the clearing, he had moved into the undergrowth at the edge of the clearing as soon as he had smelt the warg. After cleaning warg pens for years on end he had learned when one was approaching. He had also thought it best to engage the warg and the orc here, rather than warn the others and discourage the small group. If he had done that, they might have gone in search of easier prey, and Kraibag was reminded of the woman currently all alone in the farmhouse in the fields below.

…..

Urzoth was determined not to scream, she knew she could never outrace the warg, and even if she did, she would never have the time to get the sword out of the saddlebags and ready herself before the warg was on top of her. The warg moved, taking a moment to admire the muscles bunching underneath its skin, Urzoth prepared herself for death. As the warg raced past a bush at the edge of the clearing, a bellow was heard. Out of the bush, coming with the full momentum of his body, Kraibag crashed into the side of the warg. With a great thump, the mass of muscle and flesh fell to the ground, it became apparent that Kraibag currently held the advantage when they were on the ground. But it was not to last. Urzoth turned and ran for the horse, ripping the blade from the sheath, where it was hanging at the horses side. The horse was already bucking and wide eyed with fear at the smell of the warg. Urzoth sprinted as fast as she could towards where the warg had Kraibag pinned on his back. Its snarling jaws less than a foot from his face, only held back by his hands. Urzoth could see it was a struggle balanced on a knifes edge.

As quick as a flash, the warg raised one paw and sliced it across Kraibag's unblinded eye, leaving a long vertical gash going from his forehead to his jaw, bellowing in pain and blinded by blood, Kraibag still refused to let the jaws of the warg go.

…

He must keep hold, Kraibag thought to himself, if he let go for even a moment, the warg would kill him, or would go after Urzoth. He would not let that happen. With a bellow of rage and agony, Kraibag shifted the hold on the wargs head, so he was gripping its ears. And began to twist the entire head of the warg sharply to one side. The warg appeared confused by this sudden change for a few moments and continued to strain forward to get at Kraibag's throat. It only seemed to dawn on the warg slowly what the Uruk-hai was planning, the warg's voice came out thick and rough "please, no…"

With a bellow of rage at the thought of this pathetic creature living another moment, Kraibag wrenched its head for a final time and a dull snap the light of life left the wargs eyes.

….

Urzoth had to keep herself from screaming when the claw sliced across Kraibag's eye, she had meant to intervene, but had become distracted by the sight before her. Here, two creatures of almost primeval power, locked in a struggle. Hearing the dull crack left no doubt in Urzoth's mind, that the warg was dead. She rushed to Kraibag's side, and succeeded in pushing the dead warg off him. Tearing a strip from her dress she mopped the blood away from Kraibag's eye. She kept on mopping the blood away and tearing strips from her dress, until at last, she had wedged enough into the wounds to stop them bleeding, and then bound the material to his head. It was then she noticed that Kraibag was reaching out around him, and the eye that was injured was flicking around, not seeming to see anything. Tears leaked from her eyes, as it sunk in, Kraibag had not only wrestled a warg and broken its neck to keep her safe, he had also lost the use of his good eye.

Hearing the sound of footsteps approaching, Urzoth grasped the dirk and turned to face however it was, it was her father. Looking only slightly worse for where from the battle with the orc. Seeing his daughter's distraught face he asked "Urzoth, what's the matter? Are you injured?"

In a low tone Urzoth said "no, I am fine..but..Kraibag, he lost his vision, to keep me safe." She saw her father look down at the large Uruk-hai.

Sighing, she watched as he bent down and with the help of Urzoth hauled the Kraibag to his feet and said "for saving your life, he will always have a home with us." Urzoth glanced over at Kraibag and saw the look etched on his face, it spoke of uncertainty.

Urzoth leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, although just loud enough to make sure her father could hear "Kraibag...I want you to settle here with us, more importantly..with me."

…..

Despite the pain that plagued him, Kraibag grinned and said "you mean...you..want me? But...I am blind, how can I earn my keep without my sight."

Aethor snorted on his other side and said in a growl "I saw what you did for her boy, you don't need to earn your keep as far as I am concerned, still, even blind I am sure you can work. I can always find some tasks for someone with your muscle.

…...

Slowly the trio set off towards the farm, leading the two horses.

**AN: Well was that unexpected, I hope so. Although it probably wasn't, meh...So year, next chapter out in a few days, and probably the final chapter of this story arch. **


	6. Expected results

**AN: Yup, Urzoth and Kraibag do the deed in this chapter, this is also the final chapter of Dreams Come True, don't you worry though, I already have a sequel planned. Most will probably be able to tell what it's going to be about by the end of this chapter. I must also apologise for how long this chapter took, I burnt out for a short time and just could not get my head down to writing, expect a few days break between this chapter and the first of the sequel.**

To Kraibag, it felt like it took a long time to reach the farmhouse, being unable to see was not as great a burden as he had feared. The loss of his sight in one eye had never irked him over much, now he would just have to rely on his far sharper sense of smell and hearing to navigate. What did concern him was the feeling of blood oozing from his many wounds. He was beginning to feel light headed when he heard a scream. Sniffing the air, he smelt Efene, the scent closed rapidly, and he felt two more arms wrap around his torso to support him.

He was maneuvered through the door and then, tripping and stumbling, was led to one of the rooms, it smelt of the boy who had died earlier. He felt himself being laid down on the bed and the remains of his tunic being torn open.

Kraibag lay silent, as he listened to Efene bark instructions to fetch more bandages, boil some water, get this and that herb, he felt oddly relaxed, being able to rest, and not worry about how to woo Urzoth, she had accepted him for who he was and he relaised, he felt deep emotional attachment to her, he did briefly wonder whether this made her his mate. He resolved to ask Urzoth as soon as he could.

Kraibag felt a cool salve being rubbed onto his chest. Taking a sniff, he smelt Urzoth, her hair was braided and dangling over one of her shoulders to brush over his chest. Her hands lingered for longer than was necessary, and he felt himself sink into the bed, which at the moment felt like a cloud. Suddenly grunting in pain, he felt heavy bandages being wrapped over and around his injuries.

His face received several damp clothes, that were then bound in place, feeling more like a stick to wrap bandages around than an Uruk-hai at this point, heard Efene step into the room and say "Urzoth, leave us please. I have some words I must speak with Kraibag."

Hearing a rustle and then smelling Urzoth's scent retreating, he began to pay attention to the sounds Efene was making. He heard the scrape of a stool against the stone floor, and the contented sigh as she sat down.

"So, you saved my daughter's life? You risked yourself to save her from a creature that should have killed you." Kraibag heard Efene pause, he felt her slim cool hand grasp his, and heard her murmuring thanks to whatever god she worshipped.

"My daughter has already told both I and her father about wanting to be your mate, and its pretty obvious that you want her as your mate. So, I will ask you this Kraibag. I and Aethor both, we want you to stay, even with no sight, you can still be a great help on the farm, and...there is also the matter of...you...doing the deed with my daughter, I tell you know, if she bears a child, you will be expected to do your duty as the baby's father, do you understand?"

Kraibag nodded once. Feeling some tension diffuse from the air, he heard Efene stand and say "you will have one week to rest up, then I and Aethor will conduct a small ceremony that will bind you two together in our eyes, then we shall leave for a few days, to allow you two to be..acquainted with each other." Kraibag felt a slight blush spread over his cheeks but nodded his understanding.

…..

Urzoth had been informed of the plans the before Kraibag, to ensure that they were ok for her, when she confirmed they were, her mother and father immediately set about making preparations for a trip to Edoras, where they would pass a letter on to a Gondorian messenger, that would inform Derethor's parents of his death, and that his body had been dealt with in full Rohirric tradition. His ashes would be available to collect whenever they wanted.

….

Three passed in a predictable manner, Urzoth completed her chores each morning with great haste and then hurried to sit by Kraibag's bed, where she would spend the days conversing with him, on topics of their past, and what they hoped for in the future. Urzoth continued to re-bandage Kraibag's wound each day, and would sometimes wash the used bandages whilst they talked so they could be used again. It was during one of these times, when Urzoth was changing the dressing around Kraibag's eye, that he grabbed her wrist, just as she was about to cover it up again. After calling Efene in to look at it, it was discovered that the damage was not as bad as it had appeared, and whilst they eye had suffered damage, Kraibag's sight would return to him in time.

…

On the fourth day, Urzoth was called away to help her father pack his saddlebags and Efene slipped into the room. Kraibag was sat up in bed, across his lap was a clean white sheet, and a long stave, made of strong oak. He had a knife in one hand and was using it to smooth the stave, and cut small patterns into it, looking down the length of the stave, Efene could see many such small patterns. Setting herself down on the chair recently vacated by her daughter, Efene could see Kraibag's nose twitch, and his ears move, even when she approached, he was still intently focussed on the task at hand.

Efene spoke "Kraibag...I know you and my daughter plan to consummate your bonding whilst I and Aethor are away. You know of her history I assume, and she is certainly no maid. But...It will be far easier on her, to allow her to lead. A woman knows what she wants, and I would appreciate it if you would do this for her, at least in the first weeks of your relationship. Will you do this for me?"

Kraibag let out a low rumble, this soon had his shaking with laughter, he reached over and grasped one of Efene's hands, squeezing gently he said "I had planned to let her lead anyway...I would have very little idea about how to please her, if I know Urzoth she probably has several ideas about how I could please her, before she begins to please me. I did also realize...it makes me feel...good...being told what to do by her.

….

On the evening before her parents planned to leave, Urzoth was drawn aside by her mother, and told to go and wait in her room. Sighing, she did as instructed, she knew her mother was going to have a talk with her about being intimate with Kraibag. Walking through her door, she went straight to the window above her bed, looking through it she saw the pasture owned by her father, the view disappeared down and on the horizon she could see the distant smudges of smoke coming from the village.

Hearing the door open behind her, she turned to find Efene standing just inside the doorway gazing at her. Urzoth tuned and sat on the bed, head bowed, waiting for the talk. Instead of launching straight into a formal explanation of how she should do everything Kraibag told her whilst in bed, her mother sat slowly on the bed beside her.

Before Efene could speak Urzoth said "Mom, just..don't. I know where everything goes, I have had one forced into me enough times, I know...I know it can bring some small pleasure, but it is painful at first, until the blood comes." Urzoth looked at her Mother's face, Efene was looking at her aghast.

Urzoth saw her mother wipe away barely formed tears before saying "Urzoth, I should have spoken with you of this before, and yes I have sat with you and listened to you talk of when you were raped, I have sat with your head buried into my shoulder as you cursed the world. But know that intimacy is not like that, you experienced rape, you have never experienced lovemaking. I know you have heard your father and I making love, do you think I would want to do it so often, or with such enthusiasm if your father caused me to bleed every time? Do you even think your father is capable of hurting me? Even for his own pleasure.."

Urzoth interrupted "..but what..how does it fit without the blood?"

Pressing her finger to Urzoth's lips to silence her Efene continued. "Urzoth, a woman's body produces a natural way to ease a man's member inside her. I would suggest you stimulate yourself beforehand..or.." Urzoth blushed at what her mother suggested. Quickly Efene stood up and walked towards the door, just before she left the room she turned back and said "I would suggest you get some sleep dear one, oh and Kraibag has agreed to allow you to lead, so go at a pace you feel comfortable with, don't push yourself to do anything your not happy to do. there will be plenty of time for exploration in the years ahead."

….

The morning dawned bright and warm, Urzoth was woken by the sounds of her mother opening the door and striding into the room, moving to Urzoth's wardrobe. Flinging open the doors Efene took out a beautiful dark green dress, it was the first piece of clothing that Urzoth had been given by Aethor when she first arrived at his home. Taking the dress from its hook, Efene slung it across the bottom of the bed, she grabbed Urzoth's arm and pulled her up. Hearing the door open again, Urzoth grasped the sheet from the bed and pulled it up to cover herself, as her father staggered into the room carrying a tub that was half filled with hot water. Averting his eyes from the near nude form of his daughter, Aethor bowed his head and backed out the room.

Efene washed and scrubbed Urzoth until she felt raw, but she also felt as refreshed as it was possible to get, after being helped into the green dress, Efene took her hand and led her outside to stand in the farmyard.

….

Kraibag was nervous, he had no idea what was going to happen, he had managed to find his way into the kitchen, where he sat as the sun rose, he wondered what was expected of him, he knew this would be no human bonding, but..what would happen. He was close to panicking Aethor walked out of Urzoth's room and slumped down in a chair beside him.

Speaking in a low tone Aethor said "well..this is it, I adopted that girl when she was fifteen summers old, and now she is getting bonded." Aethor turned to look at Kraibag. "you know anything about building?"

Slightly confused by the question Kraibag said "Nah, I wasn't one of them clever ones, I just fought, I can haul and cut wood though. What do you need built?" Kraibag was surprised to see Aethor roll his eyes.

"Oh come on boy, where's your brain gone, you two are young and frisky and I and Efene don't want to be kept awake all night, anyway I expect you two will want your own place sooner of later, and I figure we should build it now when I am still fit enough to help you with it." Kraibag looked at Aethor and said, "as long as the doors are big enough." Kraibag grinned and was matched by Aethor's smile.

Aethor stood and grabbing Kraibag by the arm hauled him to his feet, "come on lad, lets get out there and await our lady folk.

….

Urzoth swept as regally as a queen out into the farmyard, feeling fresh and awake, clad in a green dress that clung in all the right areas, she made a real sight. Stifling a giggle at Kraibag's open mouth Urzoth stepped alongside him and placed one hand on his arm whilst her mother stepped around to face her, and placed her arm on Aethor's shoulder.

In a deep confident voice Aethor said "Urzoth, do you take Kraibag as your mate, whom you will support and care for?" Urzoth nodded her affirmative.

Efene then said "Kraibag, do you take Urzoth as your mate, whom you will protect and support?" Kraibag nodded his affirmative. Aethor broke into a grin and turning on his heel walked away towards the barn, where two horses were saddled and provisioned. Efene herself barely paused for longer and stopped only to kiss Urzoth on the cheek, before she too rushed off to get on her horse. Scant minutes later, Urzoth stood, with Kraibag's arm around her waist, looking at the two shadows as they cantered away from the farm, the sun casting shadows that stretched across the grass.

Urzoth tore her eyes away from where her parents disappeared and looked up at Kraibag's face, smirking, she took his hand and pulled him towards the house.

**AN: From now till the next authers note is just smut, it has no relevance to the story, first time writing smut, so..yeah..**

Urzoth was very pleased with herself, she had managed to shed her dress in record time, it currently lay in a pile on the floor, where she had allowed it to drop, she had then been able to slice Kraibag's tunic in half without leaving a scratch on his flesh. Kraibag, now naked sat back onto the bed, whilst Urzoth stood hugging herself. She had been intending to lead today, but after seeing Kraibag's full size, when he was ready for coupling, she just kept wondering how it would fit. Urzoth closed her eyes and began to shake as memories of past rape flickered through her mind.

Feeling a gentle touch on her shoulder, Urzoth opened her eyes to see Kraibag had silently stood and walked over to her whilst she had been absorbed in her memories. Looking into Kraibag's strong face, Urzoth, barely noticed the length of his member poking into her thigh. Closing her eyes tightly again and beginning to shiver worse than ever she heard Kraibag speak "I promised you would be allowed to lead today, and so you shall, but if you would not mind, I think I know a way to get things started that you will enjoy, I imagine." Nodding her head Urzoth felt Kraibag's strong arms encircle her waist.

Urzoth sighed with pleasure as she felt his rough hide scrape across her nearly as rough skin, she felt the warmth that emanated from him like a fire burning in a grate and was warmed by it. Mostly though, she was put at ease by his gentle manner, and the way he was treating her delicately. Feeling her being laid down on the bed, she looked down and saw his hands gently moving her legs apart, Urzoth's breath began to quicken as Kraibag's head approached her inner thighs and her warm core.

The first rasp of Kraibag's tongue sent a tsunami of pleasure coursing through her mind, her toes curled with pleasure. This pleasure only built when, she felt Kraibag begin to nibble her inner thighs, suddenly gasping as a long finger was inserted into her core, she felt her walls contract and flex around the intruding finger. Raising his head and wiping her juices from his mouth Kraibag said in a low sensual growl "ready to take over Urzoth?"

Urzoth growled an affirmative and said "get up on the bed and lay on your back." Kraibag chuckled but did as he was bid quickly with no fuss. Urzoth threw one leg over his stomach, so she sat on his stomach just in front of his member, with little fuss Urzoth slid backwards and took Kraibag's full length, the preparation of moments before had prepared her well, however she netherlerless dug claws into his chest as she was filled to bursting. Slowly rocking back and forth, Urzoth felt Kraibag begin to move against her. Slowly she felt a steady pressure begin to build again, but this time it came slower.

She knew it would make the one before seem like a ripple in a puddle though. Urzoth threw back her head and moaned long and loud when she felt Kraibag's hands grasp and roughly knead her breasts. Sitting up she felt a warm mouth enclose on one of her buds, and then move onto the other, the pleasure was approaching faster now. She could feel Kraibag's member beginning to thicken in preparation for his own imminent climax.

After what felt like hours, but could only have been seconds, both Uruk-hai let out bellows of raw heartfelt emotion. Urzoth collapsed onto Kraibag's chest, and idly stroked her finger through the blood that had pooled there from the small gashes she had made with her claws.

**AN: Ok, that's the end of the smut in this chapter, not sure how I did, but I hope it was not too offensive to anybody.**

Three days later, Kraibag grunted and strained, muscles bulging and blinking sweat from his eyes, as he held the large tree trunk, that was serving as one of the corner posts of his and Urzoth's new home steady, whilst clumps of dirt were piled into the wide pit that had been duge, so that the trunk would hold steady. The new building was situated about a hundred paces from the farmhouse, it was built of wood that had been delivered from the lumber mill in the village. After the wars end, new trade routes had opened, and with all the building that had been destroyed, wood was required in abundance. Many times now, Aethor had Kraibag don a enormous cloak that was made for him by Efene, and follow him to the edge of the woods to chase away illegal lumberers. Disguising Kraibag had proved as much of a challenge as was to be expected, apart from the cloak, Kraibag had to wear a heavy leather jerkin, and boiled leather greaves. Added onto this were the thick gloves that Aethor had brought from the smith. Whilst not a perfect disguise, it allowed Kraibag to pass unnoticed as long as people's attention did not linger.

Returning to reality, Kraibag was just in time to see Urzoth pat the last clump of earth into place. Releasing the post, Kraibag watched to ensure it did not shift. Looking around him, Kraibag could see the other three posts standing as straight and tall as this one. His gaze returned to his mate, sitting quietly on the ground, a wince on her face and her hand over her stomach. Efene was talking to her in low tones and glanced over at Kraibag briefly before turning her eyes back to Urzoth and hugging her tightly.

**AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I am not going to claim I am an expert at writing smut, so please bear with my clumsy attempts. **


End file.
